


No Sorrow, Just Joy

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birth is an amazing, and terrifying, thing. It takes a larger toll on Jackson’s emotions than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sorrow, Just Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompt 16 - Tears at fullmoon_ficlet on Livejournal. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf; I just like to play with them.

Jackson wakes to the press of Derek’s mouth against his, and the snuffling sounds of an infant on his chest. He inhales roughly, dragging in the fresh scent of blood and afterbirth, thick enough to choke him.

Derek’s weight settles on the bed next to him. “How do you feel?” he murmurs, his hand steadying the baby until Jackson’s hands come up to cradle him.

“Amazed.” One palm is enough to cover the infant’s back, the other against his bottom. Jackson is in awe of how soft the skin is, the way the halfway asleep small one nuzzles against him. “Scared…. Tired.”

Derek’s hand covers his; together they cradle their son. “Don’t be scared. We’re doing this together. But someone needs a name.”

Jackson wants to sit up, but he can’t do it alone. Flexing his abdomen, starting to move, is more than he can handle, the pain of the stitches searing him. “I’m not healing.” He can’t keep the worry from his voice.

It takes both of them to get him propped up on the pillows, the infant cradled in the crook of his elbow. Jackson is fascinated by the child, tracing his cheek with his hand.

“Deaton had to use some creative techniques to keep you from healing while he delivered him.” Derek’s hand drifts over the infant’s head. “We need to name him. I’ve already spoken to Danny about getting his birth certificate filed.” Because it isn’t going to be simple, with no official records of the child’s birth. But Jackson trusts Danny to get it done right.

“Tobias,” Jackson says quietly.

And just like that, it is more real than it has been before. Even when he was moving inside of Jackson, keeping him up at night… even when they watched him toss and turn on the sonogram. Now, as he sleeps on Jackson’s bare chest, the fresh-made scar burning as it slowly heals, giving him a _name_ makes it real.

Tears well up, spilling over before Jackson realizes it. His breath catches, and he tries to swallow the emotion but he can’t shove it back, now that it’s risen.

“Toby,” he murmurs, bending to brush a kiss against the infant’s head. “He’s Toby.”

Derek’s fingers tangle with his, squeezing hard. He doesn’t point out the tears, just holds Jackson until it passes.

When Jackson glances at Derek, he thinks he might see something shining in his eyes as well. “Looks like this is our life now.”

In the last nine months they’ve gone from you and me to _us_. In answer, Derek kisses Toby first, then lingers while he kisses Jackson.

It is exactly what he needs, an anchor while he feels at sea. They slide down in the bed, making themselves secure and settling Toby into his bassinet. Jackson needs his time with Derek now, just to sleep.


End file.
